


Afterlife

by Rosales2k



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Day 2 of meronia events, reunion
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a POV for Near, as other for fanfics mostly is because I couldn’t come up with the better ide, this is mentioned of meronia, hope you enjoy.

Near became slightly excited, to see Mello again, not the fact he holds a gun against Halles head.

He knew Mello wasn’t here for him but to exchange information of what he knew about the death note.

However during his ‘reunion’ he was unable to look at him, it hurt deep down if he tried and knew Mello would leave again but still he was slightly happy to at least hear his voice.

Near was once again left alone after agreeing to meet in the other side, but he’ll see Mello again once Kira is taking care of.

Right...?

No, even when finding out about Mellos death he wasn’t seeing him anymore, it felt like a lie Mello had told him and even when Kira was dealt with, Near has no more motivation.

Years went by and he became less and less care of solving cases, Near questioned about the afterlife, is such a thing existed, is that what Mello had meant by meeting in the other side?

Maybe he’ll have his reunion with Mello again.

In the afterlife.


End file.
